Fulgencio
For others with the name 'Fulgencio', see Fulgencio (disambiguation). "Fulgencio" is the thirteenth episode from Season 4 of Modern Family, it aired on January 23, 2013. Plot Summary Gloria's mom, Pilar, and sister Sonia have made the voyage from Colombia, and they come bearing traditions, baby names and a whole lot of family baggage. Meanwhile, no one seems to have confidence that Phil will be able to help with the kids' problems, but there just might be a method to his madness. And Lily has picked up some bad habits, so Mitchell and Cameron try their hardest to mind their Ps and Qs to set a good example for her. Episode Description Jay loves the fact he brought home a baby, but eventually you wake up to that sound. Yes, the in-laws. Gloria's mother, Pilar and sister were in town, although to Sonia, she may as well have been the evil stepmother from Cinderella. But it's time for Fulgencio's christening. Fulgencio Umberto Pritchett. Well, that's his name according to Pilar (After her late husband and late father). (JAY: His initials are FU Pritchett!) Neither Jay nor Gloria wanted it, but Gloria sent him in to deal with her mother. And Jay did, then finding out Pilar always hated him. This while brandishing a pistol. Luckily, Manny was there with a crucifix to act as a human shield for Jay. Perhaps Gloria should borrow Manny when Sonia finds out she had an offer for a job in the States and Gloria stole the envelope from her. With Claire running around trying to help with the christening, the kids were upset she couldn't solve any of their problems. Apparently, they don't go to Phil to solve their problems, and he takes offense to this. He figures since he smoothed over a problem with his billboard (by saving the owner's son from falling and getting injured), he can solve anything. Well, it turns out Phil really isn't good with fixing problems. Luke accidentally called one of his teachers mommy and Phil went to what he thought was one of the "cool kids" in school to get them to lay off. (This kid would have looked like a nerd to the guys on The Big Bang Theory). He then calls his neighbor to thank her for hiring Haley to take care of her car while she was gone; the car Haley crashed into a tree. And then he finds the girl Alex said was hosting the same kind of party a week ahead of her and complimented her on her teeth. No, none of that worked. It just made things worse. Cameron and Mitchell had problems with Lily. She had taken to being snarky, such as asking Cam and Mitch if they need a Whambulance when they start getting emotional. Thinking it was their fault, they try not to say anything bad about anybody, not even when their friend, Crispin, wants them to insult his boyfriend's bad perm job. But they were trying to lead by example, which got them evicted from his party. The one Sting was at. While Claire was practically inhaling the new baby because they have that great smell when they're newborns, she figured out Jay was upset that Pilar hated him no matter how much he tried to do for her. CLAIRE: Doesn't that sound familiar? JAY: Son of a bitch! I'm Phil. Jay decided that was his best course of action. Since he tolerated Phil more when he didn't go overboard getting Jay to like him, he'd do the same with Pilar. He decides he wants a few words before the christening, over the priest's protests. Particularly given Mitchell had some purple underwear hanging out of his pants that Cameron decided he didn't have to tell him about after their fight earlier about who was to blame for Lily's snarkiness. Jay talks about how the birth of his new son being the best thing that ever happened to him. CLAIRE: (to a depressed Mitchell) I bet that feels good, huh? Jay tells about how he met Gloria in a diner while getting his car washed and waxed. He sent over a piece of pie, and Gloria comes over to talk to him a few minutes later. But it turns out he originally sent the pie to her friend, who was in the bathroom and missed it. Yes, I'm sure you figured out by now that Jay originally gave that pie to Sonia. Phil thought this simple twist of fate was funny, but Gloria and Sonia? Not so much. Sonia attacks Gloria (this time, Phil's got Sonia). They get out of the line of fire, and Sonia demands to get out of Colombia. They just had a flood and lost a boat. And Sonia would be there should "anything" happen to Gloria. Gloria says Pilar can come live with them, which Jay nixes immediately because Pilar hates him and is armed. Oh, and the fight continues between Phil and the kids, but Claire tells them to stop being so dramatic before she calls a Whambulance. Oh, THAT'S where Lily got that. Claire's been driving her to dance class all week. Jay gets everyone to be quiet. ("We're in a house of GOD, dammit!") ''He tells Pilar off about her martyr act, given she's been keeping Sonia under her thumb. But he points out Pilar's afraid to go on with her life and should go find happiness. ''JAY: I don't think I knew what happiness was until I turned 60! MITCHELL: (bad timing again) And the hits just keep coming. Jay said Pilar could visit any time she wanted (within reason), and Jay would help Sonia get her own place. He even offered to send Manny to visit Pilar...but he wouldn't be a priest because he likes girls. (JAY: He can't get them, but he likes them.) And now it was time for the christening. Phil and Claire were the Godparents and thus had to reject Satan and all his works and empty promises. Which Phil willingly did...right after Luke, driven around by Dylan, who had also tried to help Haley with the car moving, shot the balloons blocking his billboard, ruined the neighbors camper, and sent Alex's rats into the other 60's party to spoil it, in a style reminiscent of the Godfather movies. And put a zebra's head into the bed of the kid who spread the rumors about Luke. But they agreed to call the baby Fulgencio Joseph Pritchett. GLORIA: (whispers) Thank you, Jay. JAY: We are never going to call him that. Claire was happy, although a bit suspicious, all of the kids' problems were solved without her help. PHIL: (recently made by Michael Corleone) "Don't ever ask me about my business, Claire." Then Luke shuts the door in her face. Main Cast (The characters striked out do not appear in this episode) * Jay Pritchett * Gloria Pritchett * Manny Delgado * Joe Pritchett * Claire Dunphy * Phil Dunphy * Haley Dunphy * Alex Dunphy * Luke Dunphy * Mitchell Pritchett * Cameron Tucker * Lily Tucker-Pritchett Guest Starring *Reid Ewing as Dylan Marshall *Craig Zimmerman as Crispin *Elizabeth Peña as Pilar *Stephanie Beatriz as Sonia *Josh Clark as Father Krzyzieski *John Kapelos as Stavros *Spenser McNeil as Reuben *Noah Weisberg as Brett *Gianna LePera as Karen *Callder Griffith as Nikos Trivia *It's revealed that Phil and Claire are Joe's godparents. This marks also Pilar and Sonia's first appearance. *It is revealed that Gloria's father, Fulgencio is deceased; when Gloria says to Pilar this line: "I know that you miss him". *Umberto is the name of Pilar's father, who is also deceased. *Phil reveals another one of his reality ads, a Philboard. Continuity * This episode aired six years before Whanex? Cultural References *The closing scenes parallel The Godfather. Phil also references Vito Corleone's famous line "I'm gonna make him an offer he can't refuse". Gallery To be added Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Category:Content